


bargaining

by drabbling (Schadenfreudah)



Series: B/R drabbles [22]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schadenfreudah/pseuds/drabbling
Summary: Death is a powerful weapon.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura
Series: B/R drabbles [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681774
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	bargaining

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I took a bit of a break from the drabble series, but now I'm feeling very sad and need some emotional catharsis, so here we go!

Bakura's gone, sometimes, and sometimes he isn't.

Curled up on his father's old rocking chair, a cup of steaming tea burning his hands, Ryou's eyes trace his features—his sharp, narrow eyes; the scowling set of his lips.

"You're not here," he breathes out, his voice thick. "So—so go away, okay…?"

The image—the man?—doesn't say a word.

Instead, he keeps staring.

Ryou's jaw tightens. "Go away," he repeats, haggard. "I don't want to see you anymore…"

The vision doesn't even _flicker._

"I said _go away!_ "

He stands, the tea clattering to the floor. The hot liquid licks at his toes, seeps into his socks, but Ryou doesn't care—

Panting, he stares at the empty space in front of him, and lets out a loud, disbelieving laugh.


End file.
